A Pack of Wolves
by I'm.a.mess
Summary: I'm really bad at summary's. Basically it's a story of a group of teenage werewolves and when they stumble upon the pack and all the fallout that happens with that. It's rated M just to be on the safe side and it's my 1st story so sorry if it's rubbish. I'm also putting my disclaimer in hear, i don't own anything but the characters i made up. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Pack of Wolves**

**Hey, I just want to say thanks for giving the story ago and i'm just writing this for the fun of it so advice would be welcome. Sorry if the spelling or grammar is wrong, i'm dyslexic so bare with me.**

**Enjoy :D**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

LPOV

I woke up with a start. What a vivid Dream, what a beautiful girl. I glanced at my clock 3.05am. 3 hours sleep would have to do; I slowly crept out of my room and down to the studio to draw. I couldn't forget her I wouldn't let myself. I loved the studio it was a place where I could be me and show who I am in a way I could never do around people.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

I glanced at my twin and rolled my eyes.

"What does it look like Kat?" I replied.

"Fine be like that," she said "I'm going back to bed."

SPOV

I walked into the kitchen like a zombie; Monday mornings were not my thing. I got a coffee cup handed to me I sipped just right. God bless Red and his coffee making skills. He had short redy brown hair and dark brown eyes; he didn't say much but had an air of quite confidence about him.

"Why do we have to go to school again Sarge?" Deek asked for the 8th time this morning. Deek had midnight black hair that he had in an emo cut that and green eyes shone the emeralds and pale skin that looked like he never saw the sun. He always wore his leather jacket, he looked good in it.

"Cos you retarded." Stripes shot back, he was Deeks twin but they couldn't have looked more different, Stripes had Sand blond hair and had brown eyes full of laughter.

I walked over to the counter and lent against is next to Zee the tallest one out of use all he was lean and had hair so blond it looked white and he couldn't control so it looked like he had sex hair 24/7, dark blue eyes that looked like the sea.

"We're all going to school cos I said so," Sarge replied, "No fighting or intimidate anyone, Ok guys I'm fed up of bailing you asses out of trouble." Sarge was out Alpha, a tall block of muscle, with short black hair and brown eyes he always wore plain T-shirts and jeans whatever he was doing.

"And guys remember Sky can look after herself, but keep an eye out for her yea." Sigh great just great now none of them were going to leave me alone. I was the only girl of the group so I got all there protective instincts, sometimes it could be sweet other time not so much. I was small at 5'3 with a pixie like face with my long ash blond hair, I had grey eyes I was not conventionally pretty, I still couldn't understand why guy hassled me.

We all piled into Sarge's van and set off to school, I got a seat next to Red he always calms me down and right now I was bricking it, we only moved to Bear Valley cos we had to get out of New York city, oh yea by the way we're all werewolves, some bitten some born but once a week we all have to sprout fur and run around after rabbits, it's my favourite and worst part of the week, cos when we shift saying it hurts like bitch is an understatement your body is going from 2 to 4 legs it's going to smart. And it's the best because I get to be a wolf and play and hunt with my brothers. Anyway another werewolf showed up one we couldn't take on so we left, quickly. And here we are on the way to a new school were they're going to stare at us, the guys were used to the attention, a group of good looking guys and me we draw the eye we ain't quite either. We all jumped out of the van a beet up old VW that was our collective baby.

"Bear Valley High, sounds like a drug." Red murmured, we couldn't help but laugh me and Deek collapsed against each other and Zee tripped over us and fell on the floor that made us all laugh more.

"Come on guys," Sarge yelled from the door of the school. Still chuckling we all got helped up and set off toward the office.

A small woman in her 60's sat behind a desk.

"Hello miss, I'm Tyler Smith," Said Sarge, "This is Philip John Samuel King and David Ethan Eric King," pointing at Stripes and Deek, "Zane Kent and Patrick Brown" pointing at Zee and Red, "and Sky Taylor, we're here to enrol." Pointing at me as he said my name.

"Oh, yes hear are you timetables and a map of the school." We all thanked her and left for our lessons.

I didn't have a lesson with any of the boys but they still all walked me to the door of my classroom and wished me good luck as I entered. It was Art, thank god Art I could handle.

"Sorry I'm late I'm new here." I said to a woman with long curly red hair and light blue eyes, which lit up as she saw me.

"It's ok dear come in come in! What's your name then? I'm Thistle Bolt."

"Err Sky, "I stuttered and then more confidently, I could feel eyes watching me "My name is Sky."

"Take a seat then, today we are starting a project drawing people important to you or the person sitting next to you." I smiled on the inside this was going to be easy I'd drawn each pack member so many time is could do it in my sleep, the small smile on my face faded when I realised I there was only one free seat in the whole classroom, I hated sitting next to anyone. I sat down got my sketch pad out of my bag and started my work straight away I could feel eye watching me from all around the classroom, I could also hear what they were all whispering, some of it was not so nice. The two guy right behind me were talking about my ass, according to the two girls sitting two rows across I was a bitch, and some guy in front of me would tap that, to drown out their comments about me I plugged into my iPod and put Eminem full blast I needed me some Eminem, I had a rough outline of

All the guys from our last trip to the beach I was going to try and incorporate their nicknames into the drawing somehow. A tap on the shoulder made me jump.

"That's lovely dear, I can see your a talented little girl," I could feel my cheeks going red, "I see you've chosen not to do your family then Logan." Said Thistle.

"What?" The boy next to me said.

"That a very god drawing of Sky isn't it."

"Who?" He replied. That made me feel special.

"The new girl." A girl off to my right said with a giggle, I started to sink lower in my seat, Logan was now staring at me with I confused expression. You can do this Sky don't panic, in through your nose out thorough you mouth, as I breathed in I froze, werewolf. Shit this was not good; I needed to get out of here now the guys were going to freak out. Shit. My internal panic lasted for the rest of the lesson, Logan continued to stare at me and the girl on my right was glaring at me. I was acutely aware of what was going on around me I was off like a shot when the bell rang. I shoved my sketch pad in my bag, thankfully no one talked to me I think Logan tried but the glaring girl started talking to him so I made my escape and ran smack bang in to a girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." I mumbled and carried walking towards Red; he gave me a small smile the changed to a look of concern as he saw my face.

"What you got next?" I asked

"Maths with Ms Bellingham" He replied his expression not changing.

"Sweet, sit next to you," I said then mumbled "explain in class" He nodded his head and we set off. It was only then that I realised a lot of people were staring at us Red must have realised it to because he pulled his cap down even lower on his head. He was shy our Red. We found out Maths room with relative ease and walked in, Zee was already sitting at a row of tables saving seats for us I smiled at him, Red sat down next to him and I sat next to him leaving me with a free seat next to me. I got out my note book and stuff I'd need when I heard a very high pitched giggle as the glaring girl and, shit, Logan walked in his nostrils flaring and soon as he saw Red and Zee his face went deadpan, like someone had wiped the slate clean, when he set his eyes on me something flashed in his eyes and Red and Zee growled, I punched them, both. A girl who looked a lot like Logan walked in behind him.

"Come on Logan," She said shoving him; the glaring girl was still clutching his arm trying to talk to him.

"Death stare!" Res chuckled and immediately Zee and I were in a stare off with Red goofing around trying to make us blink. We had the normal teenage thing down. Maths passed quickly I could feel 2 pairs of eyes staring at us the whole lesson, slightly unnerving but there wasn't much we could do about it. I was glad I had Zee he was good at maths and me and Red we just failed.

"That your problem?" Red asked me half way through the lesson, I just nodded me and Red didn't need words we got it with a look. When the class ended we all took ages packing our stuff away goofing around, I got carried out of the class by Zee over his shoulder, I can't even tell you why, and I gave up trying to get down and talked to Red instead. I finally got dumped down by a tree where we were meeting everyone, Deek was already there, and I could see Stripes and Sarge walking out of the school. I had discreetly told Sarge about the other wolves, he nodded in understanding, we were all sitting in a group some girls had come over in attempt to catch the eye of one of them it hadn't really work, a guy just walk right up and asked for my number, Sarge told him to fuck off, I shrugged an apology.

"You need to leave." Logan said he'd snuck up form us down wind. "This is pack territory, your mutts. Leave and you won't be hurt." Stripes snorted cocky as ever, they started standing up.

"Make us." Deek replied a gleam in his eye.

"Wow, wow, wow, Deek bring it down a notch, Sarge I don't think this is keeping our heads down." I said stepping in between, trying to stop a fight.

"I think we all need to calm down" Said the girl that looked like Logan, copying my actions. Red was staring at her I noted it a stored it away for analysis later. Sarge gave me a nod, indicating I was talking, as the only calm one.

"I'm sorry but we don't know what you're talking about." I said to her "What's The Pack?"

"Kat their playing with us, everyone knows what the pack is." Said Logan. Kat glared at him.

"How do you not know we're not a secret among our kind?" Kat asked.

"We're all orphans or bitten we've had no one to teach us. Well we had Sarge," I glanced at him I slight shake of the head indicting he didn't know what they were talking about "but he never knew his dad we sort of guessed what to do."

"Well me and Logan we're in the pack so are our Mum, Dad, Jeremy, Karl, Nick, Antonio, Reese and Noah." She replied with a smile, Zee coughed to hide his laugh.

"Sorry but you just said a load of names at us." Red said in his deep soothing voice. Going slightly pink Kat replied "Shit sorry, you should come to Stonehaven, Jeremy will be better at explaining."

"Ok we need to go home first though." Said Sarge.

"Fine." Logan said as he strode forward and grabbed my hand, growls erupted from behind me and I got dragged backwards and shoved behind Zee; Sarge was face to face with him looking in his eyes. It was then I realised that Logan was actually quite good looking, he had short Blond hair that was curly and all over the place, blue eyes and from what I could see was ripped. I could feel Deeks chest vibrating form the growl and he caged me in his arms, I elbowed him in the stomach walked around Zee and Red and put my hand on Sages shoulder.

"We all need to calm down. Now." I said as I raised my eye brow Sarge relaxed and stepped back.

"I was just going to write my number on her hand," Logan growled. I rolled my eyes at Kat she smiled and mouthed 'Boys' with her own eye roll. I passed Logan my phone so he could type in his number.

"I'll call you to tell you if we're coming ok." He nodded in response. By the time this had all finished it was nearly the end of school, we all went to the Van and climbed in to get home.

"I don't like the way that Logan dude was looking at you Sky I don't like it at all." Said Deek, Red was sitting up front; he was Beta so Sarge would be bouncing some ideas off him.

"Yea, if we go you are not allowed to be on your own ok." That was Stripes. "I'll kick the shit out of him if he touches you."

"I'll kick the shit out of him anyway, wanka." Said Zee

"What about Red you going to keep an eye on him to? He was the one trying to eye fuck Kat." I retorted.

"That's different, Red can look after himself." That was Deek.

"Bad move, Deek." Sarge said with a chuckle.

"And I can't? Who's the fastest? I beat you Deek in a fight so shouldn't **I **be keeping an eye on **you**? Huh?" God I was pissed, before I did or said something I'd regret I stuck my headphones in and had Linkin Park full blast.

When we got back to the house I went to my room and closed the door. Laptop out, J Bigga on, booming through the house, technically this was a 3 bedroom house, Sarge, me and Stripes and Deek had them the twins shared, We had converted the Dining room into a bedroom for Zee as we didn't really need it and Red took the study next to my room, just enough room for a double bed chest of draws and all his books stacked everywhere, my walls were covered in photos and drawings. The twins room was a tip, Zee's was cool it had a TV, comfy sofa, double bed and band posters, Serge's room he had a double bad with all his nick knacks everywhere and like me and Red he had books stacked everywhere as well, between the 3 of us we could open up a library. I'd let them plan Sarge would come get me when I was needed. I was exhausted I hadn't slept well so I got out my sketch pad and started adding to what I'd done in art this morning in no time I was asleep. I woke up with my head in Red's lap we were in the van.

"So we're going then." I said, "Did you call?"

"No we were waiting for you but don't do it till we're at their gate ok." I nodded.

"Why is my laptop here?" I asked

"You got Homework and I'm not letting you fail." Sarge said in his stern voice, I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Make the call baby doll." I scowled at the back of his head as I found the number I hated it when he called me that.

"I'm sending him a text." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

_We're on our way, be there in 5 mins. Sky._

"Should I put kisses?" I asked innocently

"I'm not even going to reply to that." Sarge laughed, we carried on without pointless banter till we arrived at a gate.

"This the place?" I asked. "I'll go open the gates." I said as I hoped out of the van. I opened the gates and started walking up the drive, inhaling deeply. I hadn't smelt forest in so long, it smelt so good. I was itchy to get out there, the guys just rolled their eyes when the saw where I was staring I loved exploring. It was one of my favourite things to do once we came to a new place. I was so busy looking at the forest I hadn't even realised we were at a house, it looked huge I just stood there gaping at it.

"Shut your mouth you could swallow a fly." Deek said shoving me.

"Your originality astounds me Deek; I never know what you're going to say next." I reply.

"Neither does your mom." This was not the first time we had had this discussion.

"Come on you two pack it in this is serious." Sarge said.

"Right everyone hear that, get you serious faces on." Strips said and we all started grimacing

"Ho ho ho you so funny."

"SANTA!" Deek and Stripes both shouted at the same time jumping at him. "We wanna pony." They said again, at the same time, as they sat on Sarge, he had been standing up but the force of the twin had knocked him over. We were all in stitches at this Zee and Red we actually rolling around roaring with laughter. It was then I realised we had an audience. Logan, Kat, a woman who I was guessing was their mum and a man who looked like their dad, a tall skinny man with hair tied back in a pony tail, a shorter man who was massive that was all muscle, he had dark wavy hair and someone who could have been his brother, a 20 something kid and a blond guy. Their expressions ranged from amusement to confusion.

"Dipshits." I shouted and all their heads snapped towards me so quick it made me laugh all over again this time Kat joined in.

"Dipshit's really." She gasped between laughs.

"Suite's them don't you think." I said.

"Right that's it." Zee yelled and ran towards me I rolled out the way and slipped between him and Red to run smack bang into Sarge.

"Shit!" I yelled as he pinned me down and started to tickle me. He knew my weak spots.

"Mercy, MERCY." I yelled. "Let me go please!" Sarge finally got off I sat their hair a mess.

"I hate you all." And crossed my arms, it only got a chuckle in response. "Fine Deek's cooking tonight." I said. That got a course of groans

"Please Sky not Deeks cooking." Stripes said as he fell to his knees.

"We'll do anything." Zee said following. Red and Sarge dropped as well in hope of forgiveness.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Deek said in his own defence.

"Sorry Deeky baby you are, you gave that homeless guy food poisoning." I said with a snort.

Someone cleared their throat by the house we all looked over to see the tall man with black hair extend his hand towards Sarge (who was now standing).

"I'm Jeremy."

"Tyler," he said as he accepted the hand, "Phil, Dave, Zane, Patrick and Sky" He said pointing us all out. A look of confusion passed across his face.

"Who is Deek then?" He asked.

"Sky gave us all nickname they kinda stuck." Sarge said with a shrug. "Stripes, Deek, Zee, Red and Sky. I'm Sarge." He repeated pointing us all out again.

"You do know they make no sense right." The younger blond guy said with an Australian accent.

"They make perfect sense" I said indignantly. "Sarge is the boss, Deek are Dave's initials, Red cos of his hair, Zee cos of hi name and Stripes you'll have to see him as a wolf to get that one."

A little boy about the age of 7 ran out, "What's the commotion about?" He asked hands on hips.

"This is Sam." Said Jeremy, "Clay and Elena's youngest and Logan and Kat's brother, this is Antonio and his son Nick, Reese and Noah live with them" we all nodded. Uber-cool, Red glanced at me and grinned knowing what I was thinking.

"Karl?" Zee asked.

"He's not here." Kat replied turning a little pick. I punched Red, he was probably staring.

"Shall we go inside?" Jeremy asked Sarge nodded and him and Red followed them in the rest of us stayed outside, habit more than anything we were used to saying away and not listening in on their talks, sometimes Sarge needed someone to bounce ideas off Red was Beta so his job. We all looked around and sprawled out on the grass outside.

_30 MINUTES LATER_

"Thank you, do you mind if we talk about it?" We heard Sarge ask Jeremy, we had been outside talking and mucking about I'd done my homework.

"Was sup boss man." Stripes call as Sarge jogged towards us.

"Long or short?" He asked. "Short" we coursed.

"They want us to join the pack."

"I'm up for it." I said.

"That's only cos of that beast ass forest." Red said.

"So, I can think of an incentive for you too." I said meaningfully, Red went well red and the rest of the guys looked at us like we were mad.

"What?" Zee asked "What is it?" Red's eye widened. I just tapped my nose.

"Anyway shall we vote?" Sarge asked. "Red?"

"Yep"

"Sky"

"Affirmative."

"Stripes. Deek." They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Might as well."

"Got nothing better to do."

"Zee."

"Yea man, sounds fun."

"Sweet, I'll go tell Jeremy."

"How can you lot decide so quickly?" Logan asked appearing from the forest without a shirt, I would have stared but 6 packs get old after a while but his it was nice.

"What we voted. What more do you want?" Zee asked.

"You made a life changing diction because it 'sounds fun'." He replied.

"Yea. So how do you think we decided to come here get in the van and drive till someone gets board or needs to pee." Logan was looking at us all with a shocked expression. He said something but I had zoned out, Zee had handed me my sketchbook, I started to sketch, I drew a jungle with a wolf emerging from it, the guys knew not to talk to me. I drew a lot. I was part way through the shading when I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Shit you scared the crap out of me." I said.

"Sorry, they told me not to disturbed you but it's getting cold." Jeremy said. "My I have a look." He asked nodding at my sketchpad as he helped me stand. I could feel myself going tomato red as I handed my pad over.

"Sure." I mumbled I glanced at him and could see a small smile on his face as he was flicking through my pad most of it was doodles of the guy's things I'd seen either in my head or in real life.

"Do you mind if I look at this later, it's a bit busy at the moment?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea," I said "What's going on?"

"You are coming here after school tomorrow." Jeremy explained, "So we can get to know you all a bit better." He told me as we walked through the front door.

"So I'll have to be all alone with one of you?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen where everyone had gathered laughing. Their kitchen was big with an island in the middle and work tops all the way around the edge, they had 2 missive fridges ad what looked like a pantry.

"I suppose." Said Nick

"All alone with a boy, how shall I cope?" I said teasing the boys. Red snorted through his nose from where he lent against the counter next to Kat. When I noticed this I raised an eyebrow and gave him pointed look, Sarge nudged me and chuckled giving Red the same look. Everyone else was cooking, sitting or hanging around. There wasn't any space to perch so I sat on the floor out of the way leaning against Zee's feet. I saw a little blond head appear around the counter.

"You sit on the floor too." Sam exclaimed his eye lighting up.

"Yea it really annoys everyone," I whispered "I always get in the way."

"Me too, daddy always trips over me." He said with a giggle.

"Yea that's always a fun surprise," Clay said his Southern drawl really prominent.

"It is especially fun if he's carrying mummy and drops her." Sam whispered to me from where he had sat himself so he was facing me. We carried on like this for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

SPOV

"We should get going," Sarge said "it's kinda late and we've got college and all tomorrow." We all started collecting ourselves.

"Can I have a look over this tomorrow?" Jeremy asked holding my sketchpad "Sorry I never got the chance."

"Sure thing," was my reply "you can give it back tomorrow after college tomorrow yea?"

"Ok, you're all coming straight after college," Elena said, "all of you," she said looking at Logan and Kat. We all got to the truck and climbed in; Sarge turned the key the truck made a spluttering sound, we all turned around and looked at the twins.

"Please tell me you put gas in our baby after you used it." I said to them, "you are both totally retarded."

"What," Stripes said "we were knackered after the drive back from picking up our motorbikes,"

"The tank wasn't empty;" Deek defended "there was like a quarter of a tank left."

"Looks like we're crashing in the van" Sarge sighed "I'll go tell the others why we're still sitting here." We all started getting blankets out, in the end we were looking like a big heap of bodies with arms and leg sticking out everywhere. It was uncomfortable but warm which was the important thing. I was crammed up against the back of the seats with Reds warm body wrapped around me, when Sarge came back and opened the doors so everyone save me and Red fell out of the truck on the floor.

"They said we can crash here." Sarge told us as everyone picked themselves up and I grabbed my school sketch book. We made our way across the grass and filled into the house. Red, Zee where sleeping on Logan's floor, I was shearing with Kat and Sarge, Deek and Stripes were crashing in the spare room. Sam had a problem with sleeping in the same room as other people. We all had a bag of clothes in the van for after we shift and we'd stuck pyjamas in their after getting stuck in the van for a night. Jeans are really uncomfortable to sleep in.

I had gone into the bathroom and was in the shower just feeling all the grim of the day wash off me, it felt so good. I freaking loved showers. I was contemplating getting out the shower when I hear the door open behind me. And spun around to find Logan standing there with wide eyes.

"Oh shit ... I didn't know..." He stammered

"Get the fuck out you pervert." I shouted Sam must have been passing the bathroom because as I shouted this, I saw a small blonde blur jump and land on Logan back. At this point I had turned off and jumped out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Sarong style.

"Leave. My. Friend. Alone." Sam said punctuating each word with a punch.

"Everyone calm down." Clay said as he attempted to peal a struggling Sam off his brother.

"Hey little man calm down, calm down." I said as I peeled him off. "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Did I do good?" Sam whispered to me.

"Yea Sammy boy you did real good." I said with a smile. He shot me one of the biggest grins I'd ever seen.

"Come on Sam, bedtime." Elena called

"Aww, mom do I have to." He called back.

"Yes you do, or you'll be no good at school tomorrow." She said in reply. "Why are there so many people in the bathroom?"

"I beat up Logan." Sam said puffing out his chest, "He we being a pervert."

"Ok." Elena said with a bemused expression on her face. "You still have to go bed now."

"Fine," He replied with a sigh as I put him down. "Night."

"It's ok everyone I'm fine." Logan said.

"It's your own fault." I said "shouldn't be creeping." And walked out.

Me and Kat were sat on her bed listening to music and I was getting the info on everyone at school.

"So how did all you guys meet each other." Kat asked

"Me and Red met up in a foster home when we were like 13," I told her

"He'd already got bitten he sort of blames himself for me getting bitten." I said with a shrug. "Sarge showed up a year later, he's a born werewolf and had just turned 15 when we met him he had his first shift a few months later."

"15 that's early for a first shift," Kat said "and what about the twins and Zee?"

"Red got me some art classes for my birthday, I show up there and half way through notice a guy had been staring at me the whole time, Red came to pick me up and smells him, Sarge and the twin showed up, there was some confrontation, they all got over it and we've been together ever since."

"And Sarge has always been your Alfa?" Kat asked.

"Yea even before his first shift he was always looking out for us, helping us through it, Sarge is a rock and I don't know what we'd do without him."

"I do." A voice said form the door, we glanced over and saw Red, without a shit. Now for me this isn't something new but Kat it looked like she liked what she saw.

"What's that then" Kat asked, they were blatantly flirting

"Everything we shouldn't." He said with a smirk, it felt weird watching this. Red is basically my brother. It felt dirty, I felt dirty.

"You out," Clay said to Red as he grabbed his arm and dragged him back to Logan room. "You two bed. Now, you've got college tomorrow." He said as he stuck his head back in the room. Kat threw a cushion at him and then stuck her tongue out at me for laughing. We both lay down and after about an hour I could tell from Kats breathing that she was asleep, that wasn't going to happen for me not for a long time if it ever happened. It rarely did recently, me and sleep we had a big fight and now aren't talking or if we are it's for short periods of time that was never fun. I had got very good at lying in bed contemplating life, organising the next day, analysing the day gone, making up stories getting lost in the madness that was my head and gorming were some of my more favourite night time activates. Some nights I was filled with this restless energy, like tonight, were I had to get up and do something, read a book, draw, run as both a wolf and human, listen to music and sometimes if I was in a really weird mood I'd do homework. I couldn't really watch TV as that would wake everyone up. But I was in someone else's house and I pondered this thought in my head, for what only seemed like a few minutes but when I looked at my phone found out it was 3am and that I was really thirst. That decided I picked up my sketchbook and went down stairs to get a glass of water and draw.

LPOV

How they expected me to sleep with her in the next room I don't know, she was just like in my dreams, too beautiful for word. And she was real and a werewolf and I didn't have a chance in hell. I am so screwed, I try and not look at or talk to her but that's just failing epically. I really hadn't noticed her at school, but then I don't notice anyone, and then I drew her and that was just embarrassing. Her smell god is she trying to kill me? She smells so fucking good. But that probably the wolf in her, I freaked out when I found out about that. She had to go, had to leave, dad would kill her and I really couldn't deal with that. Walking in on her in the shower as a total accident and I tried to take my eyes away but I couldn't she was just so freaking hot, I mean that in the nicest way possible. But I've been hard ever since and it's just getting uncomfortable. I'd been pacing around downstairs most of the night trying to find something to hold me attention.

"Irritating isn't it." Said a voice behind me, I spun around quickly. "When you can't sleep." Sky said, shit I don't know if I can be alone with her. She shifted eyes darting around the room crap I'm staring. BLINK! This is not going well, not at all.

"Sorry about earlier, in the shower I didn't realise. Sorry." I mumbled. A grin flashed across her face.

"I think Sam taught you your lesson." She replied.

"I feel sorry for you; he's not going to leave you alone now." I said with a smile. "He can get really annoying after a while."

"Try living with the twins is all I'm saying." She shot back. "Do you mind if a draw?" She asked raising the note pad from her lap.

"If you don't mind me." I replied as she settled down on the sofa next to me, curling up into a ball with her pad rested on her legs.

"Can I draw you?" I blurted out, I'm such a loser. Why would she want me to draw her she already thinks I'm a pervert. She cocked her head to the side giving me a curious look.

"Sure." That sun bright smile flashing across her face. "Do you want me do anything?" she asked.

"No, no, no. Just keep drawing." And I lost myself in the picture. The next thing I know sunlight's streaming in through the window, and I had my sister's face inches away from mine and Sky's head resting on my shoulder her hand curled into my shirt. I must have fallen asleep, that's the most rested I'd ever felt.

"Shit, Sky." Red said from the door, I glanced at sky and she was looking around blinking, her hair all tousled and a dazed look in her eyes.

"You actually got some sleep," He said in an existed voice "you actually got some sleep. At night" he almost shouted spinning her around laughing. All the others walked into the room, and started jumping around bashing each other on the backs and shouting in pleasure, they all held looks of relief on their faces, and I could hear Sky's giggle like tinkling bells. Kat and I looked on in what I can only describe as shock.

"Hey, hey, hey will you all calm down and please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Clay bellowed form the door.

"She actually slept." Zee said.

"I don't think they understand Zee." Sky said with a giggle. She gave a slight wiggle and Red put her down. "I suffer from insomnia so I don't normally get any sleep at night or if I do its early evening and I don't sleep from 2 am on." And another flash of that beautiful smile. "As you can see if I do they all get a bit existed."

"But if you think this is bad you should see the twin Christmas morning," Zee said. I glanced at Kat and we had a twin moment, as Dad calls them.

"All of you get ready or you'll miss the bus." Elena shouted from the kitchen.

"Come on Sky, we'll go make ourselves beautiful." Cat said taking her hand and dragging her upstairs I watched her disappear.

"Right buddy what the fuck were you doing with our sister?" Zee said to me. They had all turned and were looking at me; I glance at my father who just raised an eyebrow.

"Drawing" I mumbled staring at the wall shifting my weight so it was evenly spread on both my feet so if an attack came I could defend it.

"And we're supposed to believe that are we?" I picked up my sketch pad and threw it at Red he caught it and saw the start of my drawing, what I'd got a chance to draw before I fell asleep.

"I don't give a fuck what you believe." I said as I walked out and went to my room to dress for the day.


End file.
